Of The Dead and Divine
by The Lonely Centurion
Summary: Reborn Doctor Chronicles Book Two. Their bodies are gone but their strength remains. A newly reborn Doctor and Kimberly Harris must face this ancient evil, while at the same time trying to discover the truth behind the black winged angel.
1. Prologue

**"Of the Dead and Divine (Reborn Doctor - Book Two)"**

_First Published – 2012_

_Original Series broadcast on BBC television_  
><em>Format ©BBC 1963<em>

_'Doctor Who' 'TARDIS' etcetera are the trademarks of the British Broadcasting Corporation and are not being used for profit. All original characters, creatures and settings are created by the author. Please do not use without  
>written consent<br>_

_All rights reserved. No part of this novel may be reproduced in any form or by any means without prior written consent from the author, except by a reviewer, who may quote brief passages in a review._

_This book is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either a product of the author's imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual people living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental._

_Cover Design by TheLonelyCenturion – 2012_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

"Have you made sense of any of the writings yet?" a grouchy woman with auburn hair and a crooked nose asked the man to her left.

"Not yet, but I believe I will be able to in the next few weeks," responded a younger man with fair hair, glasses and green eyes.

"A few weeks!" screamed the woman. "You are an archeologist; you are supposed to be an expert in ancient languages. You shouldn't need a few weeks. We need to know how to activate the artifact"

"I'm sorry but I can't read a language I've never seen before. In fact I doubt anyone's seen this in over millennia," stammered out the archeologist, "and besides it's just a piece of stone. You can't activate it."

"Maybe not" the woman said as she drew a revolver style pistol from her hip and placed the barrel against the young man's head, "but why don't you see what happens if you pick it up"

The young man's eyes darted to the pedestal containing the artifact. The pedestal was covered in an ancient writing that could not be translated by any of latest software and the artifact itself appeared to be a solid piece of obsidian with a symbol engraved into it. To the archeologist the symbol almost looked like a crude carving of an eye. His own eyes darted back to woman holding a gun to his head and he said, "There's no need for that, I'll get the stone."

The woman lowered her gun slightly and stepped back away from the man and the pedestal. The man took two steps forward and brought his hands down carefully to pick up the stone as if it would shatter at the merest of movements. He finally took it in his hands and turned around to face his gun wielding commander. He was about to speak when the stone began to emanate a purple glow. Suddenly before he could react bolts of lightning came from the stone and struck his eyes. His glasses shattered and he dropped the stone.

"You've done half the work," said the woman, "Now tell me what you see brother."

"Yes sister," said the man whose eyes were no longer green but shared the same purple glow as the stone he had just held. He turned around and looked at the pedestal again, but this time what he saw was different. "I can read message sister"

The symbols on the pedestal were now read as:

_Strange fragments of an ancient glory_

_Lingering memories of the dead and divine_

_Whispers of a far world from whence they came_

_Bodies are lost but strength unsurpassed remains_


	2. Chapter One

_'Doctor Who' 'TARDIS' etcetera are the trademarks of the British Broadcasting Corporation and are not being used for profit._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"Six months! I've been stuck here for six months in this godforsaken wasteland of a town, but you. You are worth it. So beautiful, gorgeous and sexy; just like your mother," exclaimed a tall man with floppy brown hair. He was dressed in a red T-shirt, tattered and faded blue jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. "Seriously honey, I can't believe he sent me to upstate New York. I know it's a miracle that I even made it into this universe, but could I end up anywhere exciting. No. I end up here in New Paltz. Well," the man said drawing out the 'L', "You were worth it."

Suddenly a deep voice sounded, "Talking to inanimate objects, sounds like someone had a bit much to drink. What is that thing anyway?"

"It's a police box, can't you read," responded the man with the floppy hair.

"It's a pretty horrible disguise for a TARDIS if you ask me," the man with the deep voice said while taking a step towards the other man. He had long black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a long black trench coat.

"I'm not asking you that, what I am asking is who are you?"

"Hmmpf," the man grumbled, "Always straight to the point aren't you Doctor, my name isn't important yet, but I just wanted you to be aware that this town isn't as boring as you think." As soon he had finished his sentence, the man ripped off his coated to reveal a pair of giant black wings sprouting from his back. In an instant he had kicked off the ground and had disappeared from sight.

"What?" exclaimed the Doctor, "You've got to be kidding me, but I guess I better check out the town and make sure nothing too dangerous is going on."

Two hours later the Doctor was in a bar. It was one of those local bars that catered almost exclusively to college students. The barmaid, a girl who was roughly about five foot eight with dark brown eyes and hair that went pleasantly with her fair complexion and gorgeous figure, noticed a man with his head in his hand at a table in the corner.

"Hello, excuse me sir, if you've had a bit too much to drink I can have a cab drive you home" she said.

"That'd be nice if I'd had anything to drink, but I haven't so there's no need for it," responded the doctor.

"Well you look like you've got something on your mind, wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"What's your name?" said the Doctor.

"It's Kimberly Harris, what's yours?" she said.

"The Doctor, just the Doctor," he responded.

"Just the Doctor," she said with a smirk, "Okay Doctor what's got you down?"

"Well," he began, "everything here is boring and slow." He was interrupted by a loud bang. He turned and saw a gun floating in midair. "Well maybe not so boring Kimberly, now just get down and try not to get shot. I'm going to fix this."

Kimberly looked down at her shoulder and saw the blood beginning to ooze from her wound, "Doctor that would have been great advice before I got shot."

"Hold on, I'll come back," yelled the Doctor as he ran out of the bar and into the street. Standing there was the man who had spoken with him earlier at the TARDIS. "You," said the Doctor staring into the winged man's eyes, "Who are you and what have you done?"

The man laughed a heartless laugh and said, "This isn't my doing Doctor, and as for who I am all in good time, but for now," he flicked his hand down to his pocket and grabbed an object. He threw it at the Doctor at an inhuman speed and took off yet again into the sky.

The Doctor caught barely caught the object but recognized it immediately, "My sonic screwdriver?" he said astonished. Then without a second thought he ran back into the bar, back into danger, back into excitement, back into his world.


	3. Chapter Two

_'Doctor Who' 'TARDIS' etcetera are the trademarks of the British Broadcasting Corporation and are not being used for profit._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"You ran away!" she yelled.

"Well yeah," he said, "but I came back and that's what mattered."

She glared at him, "I got shot by a magic floating gun, and you ran. End of story."

"Kimberly," the Doctor said tensely, "I came back; I used my sonic screwdriver to short out the carrier signal that was controlling the gun and traced it back to its source. Trust me this will never happen again. You just need to get back to your life and move on." The doctor began to walk away from the bar, away from the beautiful young woman, and away from the situation. He hadn't expected her to follow him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm leaving," he said, "and if you're lucky I'll never have to save you lot again. You humans, you're always getting in over your head."

Kimberly paused for a second as she realized what she just heard. "You said 'you humans' like you're not one of us. So what are you an alien? You look human enough to me?"

The Doctor turned around smiling and stuck out his tongue. "You're a clever one aren't you? Actually you look Time Lord, we came first," he said.

"So you're a real alien?" asked Kimberly.

"That's what I said," answered the Doctor.

"So where are you going then, off to go back to your planet or something?"

"I wish I could Kim," said the Doctor with sorrow in his eyes, "There was a war, a catastrophic war with atrocities committed on both sides, but me. I'm the only one left. That's it, just me, last of the time lords."

"I'm so sorry," said Kimberly, "I know what it's like to lose family. It's so hard sometimes."

"I was a grandfather once," said the Doctor quietly as tears began to silently stream down from his eyes. Kimberly reached out and pulled him into a hug. They held each other for what seemed like hours to Kimberly, but could have only been a few seconds in reality. "This is why I love humanity," exclaimed the Doctor, "You can have such empathy when you're not off killing everything that moves."

"Thanks, I think," said Kim.

"Don't worry about it," said the Doctor. He paused and suddenly said, "Would you like to come with me?"

"What?" yelled Kim, "Where are you even going?"

"Well," said the Doctor drawing out the 'L', "I'm going anywhere and everywhere and any when too. You see my TARDIS, my ship, it travels in time and space and I was wondering if you'd want to come with me?"

"You want me to travel in time with you?" said a clearly shocked Kimberly.

"Mhmmm," said the Doctor as he grabbed her hand and began to drag her down the street to the TARDIS, "Don't forget space too."

"Alright I'm in," said Kim as she followed the Doctor to his ship. When they got to a blue wooden box one block over she was shocked. "This is your time-machine-spaceship?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep that's her, that's the TARDIS," replied the Doctor. His face was beaming with excitement.

"How're we going to fit, I think I'll pass if it's going to be all 'Bill & Ted' style action," said Kimberly.

The doctor winked and did an air guitar motion in the air and said, "Absolutely brilliant film, the second one was a bit meh, but the first one was great. Anyway trust me it's a bit roomier than it looks." The doctor then took a step forward and opened the doors of the Police Public Call Box and stepped inside. He then poked his head out and said, "C'mon what are you waiting for?" before going back inside.

Kimberly took a deep breath and stepped through the wooden doors of the box and into a room. It was a room unlike anything she had seen before; it had a brown dome-like ceiling supported by coral pillars. In the center there was a console of some sort which was seemingly filled with random buttons and contraptions and standing next to that was the Doctor. She looked at him and said hesitantly, "It's bigger on the inside?"

"Yep," said the Doctor happily, "It's much bigger on the inside; I've got kitchens, bedrooms, tennis courts, and a library with a pool and a bunch of other rooms I haven't even been in yet. So yeah it's definitely bigger on the inside."

"Wow," said Kimberly who was clearly flustered by the experience, "It's amazing."

"Well," said the Doctor, "It's actually alive and it's a she and yes she is amazing isn't she."

Kimberly laughed and sat down on a set of chairs next to the console and said, "All your talking must drive her insane."

The Doctor winked and said, "It might, but for now we're off to Barcelona, not the city but the planet."

"Okay," said Kimberly, "sounds fun."

Then the doctor started turning knobs and fiddling with dials, adjusting coordinates until he gave her a smile and yelled, "Allons-y!" while pulling a lever.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"We're here" bellowed the Doctor, "Space Barcelona, it has a marvelous beach, great shops and truly amazing chips."

"I really don't care about any of that right now Doctor," said Kimberly as she gestured towards her still bleeding shoulder.

"Right... I almost forgot about that," he said as he gingerly walked over to her and began to scan her with his sonic screwdriver. "Well the bullet seems to have only grazed you." He smiled and adjusted the settings on his sonic screwdriver and then pressed it against her wound. A whirring sound emitted from it and the bleeding stopped. "There we go, cauterized it."

"How did you do that?"

"Well, this is my sonic screwdriver," he said brandishing up the small metal stick. "Millions of settings on it, I designed most of 'em myself."

"So it's some kind of alien all in one tool."

"Yeah, that about sums it up. Now c'mon first alien world you've got to be excited?" he said as he started to walk out the door.

Kimberly Harris thought to herself, '_I've just been shot at and then abducted by a friendly alien and he just wants to go exploring. This is the weirdest day ever.'_ She then got up out of the chair she had been sitting in and followed the Doctor out into a strange new world.

When she got outside she realized immediately that they were in a small back alley. The Doctor was looking around and sniffing the air. He turned to her and said "This is definitely not Barcelona."

"Great, kidnapped by an alien who can't even drive his own ship."

"Hey, I'm a bit rusty," he said in a mock offended tone, "but this definitely isn't Earth. I'd say from the air it's Atropos III. Anyway it's still a new planet, might be a bit of fun."

"Yeah I'm sure it might be," she said with a smile.

Two hours later they were on their way back to the TARDIS through the crowded streets of New Barcelona.

"Doctor this planet is kind of I don't know," she said struggling to find the right word.

He looked at her quickly, "It's boring, Boring with a capital 'B'."

She laughed and looked into his eyes, "Yeah that would be the word, and I mean seriously the French fries were terrible."

"That would be a definite understatement," he said. Just then a police car flew by with its sirens wailing. "You know what I think this planet just got a whole lot more exciting." He grabbed her hand and they began to run off in the same direction as the police car. 

* * *

><p><em>Author's note - Update 322/12  
><em>

_It seems I forgot to put in a name for the planet earlier and just left it with a '_' instead. Sorry about that, the mistake has been rectified with the addition of Atropos III_


End file.
